


Sorry is not enough

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lovers’ fight, M/M, Sanji is broken hearted, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSanZo, Zoro - Freeform, Zoro cheating?, Zoro is an asshole, breaking up?, cheaternotcheater, sanji - Freeform, who is the real cheater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: Sanji was caught cheating (well not really) and Zoro can’t seem to forgive him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to come up with a good way to end my other stories, but can’t seem to find an inspiration tho. Anyways, this story has been on my bighugelabs account for a long while and I think that its better to post it (eventhough its not done yet) rather than keeping it there forever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Zoro and I have been on war. That no-talking-no-looking-no-contact-of-sort type of war. Actually, it's my fault. Hurrah! Kudos for being an asshole for the nth time!

As far as I know, in this kind of situation, it's better to admit my fault and apologize. That's the general rule, right? However, it turns out that the other party does not believe in such thing, especially if it is done numerous times already. Right. They say that anything that is repeated loses its sense. Guess, I have to do something with our situation.

After attending culinary school, I hurriedly run to the bastard's house. Knowing that he'll soon come home from the gym.

I extend my arm to remove a piece of red brick just above the doorframe. Sitting behind it, is a spare key covered with dust. It's been a long time since I last used it, probably because I always come here with Zoro. I, then quickly unlock the door and dash to the living room.

The room still looks the same as always, with its dark green couch, wooden table covered with different sports magazines, and a television attached to the white wall.

"He will never really change. If we are to live together, I swear I'll never leave him alone without him cleaning his mess. Tsk. Look at all these dirty clothes and dirty dishes. He is such a pig." He murmurs while picking each of the magazines and clothes before putting them in place.

Somehow, a smile playfully creeps on his face as the thought of them living together hits him. Sanji always finds it weird and not weird at the same time, whenever he thinks about sharing a place with Zoro. It's weird because neither one of them actually talk about it and also not weird 'cause it occasionally pops in and out of the blond's mind. Though, he will probably never let the other man know this little fantasy of him. He will surely laugh his head off when he finds out.

Two hours have passed before the blond hears the sound of the door unlocking. He quickly sits up straight, his heart thumps as he hears the familiar sound of Zoro's boots and distinct clicking of a woman's stiletto against the floor.

"Looks like he's not alone." Sanji thinks.

If that's the case, he will probably have to wait for Zoro's companion to leave or the other way around. Anyways, I have to have a good talk to him today.

"Hey! Treat me nicely Roro!" A thin and sweet voice says. It's rare to see Zoro with girls other than their friends and that voice is obviously not owned by anyone that Sanji knows. He knows that Zoro is not the type to cheat, but it still bothers him to see his man with someone else.

"Is this the reason why he avoids me? Is he going out with that girl?" Sanji asks himself. "But, Zoro will never do that to me. He will never cheat on me." He adds, probably just to assure himself. Afterall, these are merely theories, not anything that has a solid proof.

Not wanting to prolong his agony, Sanji slowly stands up to welcome the unwelcome.

The first thing he sees is the baffled expression of Zoro, next, the girl in a black and pink dress, then the hand tightly clinging to Zoro's arm, and a seemingly fresh red spot at the green-haired man's neck.

Anger boils inside him, but he does not speak nor move a bit. He just stares at his boyfriend and waits for the other man to speak.

"What are you doing here?" The green-haired man asks. His tone cold and calm.

"Is that it? Is that all he has to say, after ignoring me for weeks?" He thinks.

"Nothing. I'm just dropping by, but since you are kinda busy, it is probably better for me to take my leave." The blond answers while looking at the man coldly. Luckily, his voice does not fail him; his words come out sharp and cold. Just like how he wants it to be.

"Ugh yeah. Want me to send you out?" The other man offers as if nothing is really off.

This surprises the blond. He does not expect Zoro to treat him this way. He storms out of the house, barely bumping his shoulder with the other man's and stares at him all the way out of the house.

As soon as Sanji sets foot outside, he can feel his heart constricts, his breathing becomes shallow, and his legs turn weak. Every step he takes feels like walking right into an endless quicksand. A single move can pull him down to the deepest part. His body feels heavy and weak. All he wants to do now is to run to his home, which seems harder now that his head becomes cloudy and filled with doubts and useless thoughts.

Thinking that Zoro may probably follow him, he musters all the strength he has and hails a taxi. Unfortunately, the green-haired man does not show up. Does this mean that he is guilty, does he really not care about Sanji now? These kinds of thoughts bug him. He does not want to break up with the other man, but this is way too hurtful than anything he ever experienced. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's ex showed up and wanted him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of you got pretty confused with the first chapter, let me help you out a bit. Here's a short update for yah all. Share your thoughts about what next to happen.

Sanji and I have been on war. That no-talking-no-looking-no-contact-of-sort type of war. It’s probably my fault coz I didn’t really hear him out.

I mean, I might be childish, but really who would be happy to know that your boyfriend was seeing his ex? Surely, Sanji didn’t forget to tell me what happened, but this little meetup they had turned into more than that.

Before, it was all fine, but the said ex had become more selfish and more demanding. He started calling Sanji out at the most awkward time. It pissed me off, so I thought of talking to him.

One day, the bastard called Sanji again, and instead of sitting quietly listening to their conversation, I grabbed the phone out of Sanji’s hand and confronted the bastard.

We arranged to meet up in a coffee shop nearby my workplace the next day to talk it all out. Sanji was fully aware of this meetup and I insisted to go alone. I did not want him to see that bastard again. Not especially when I smelled something suspicious about the other guy.

I arrived quite early and waited for the bastard. A few moments later, a decent and respectable man greeted me with a friendly yet piercing gaze. I sat up knowing this guy must be Sanji’s ex. The other man offered his hand and introduced himself.

“You must be Mr. Roronoa Zoro. I’m Dr. Trafalgar, but you could call me Law.” I was not as brute as Sanji described me to be, so I took his hand and responded.

“Yes, you're right. I’m Roronoa Zoro, Sanji’s boyfriend.” I answered, emphasizing the word “boyfriend” for him to know his boundaries.

As soon as we both sat down, I immediately laid down the reason behind this meeting.

“What’s your reason for pursuing Sanji?”

“Direct. I liked that.” Law said cooly. “Tho, I probably do not need to explain myself to you. It’s somehow clear that you know full well my intentions.” He added.

“I do. And it’s must be clear to you that Sanji’s mine.”

“I know, but you could never be sure that he’s yours. He was mine first after all.”

“Was. That means that you have no right to be with him now. You’d already dumped him remember? You left him alone.“

“What happened before was already in the past, and I’ve believed that I’ve already made up to it. Sanji and I were on better terms now.”

“Whatever. I don’t care,” Zoro said as his patience slowly became thin. “You better get your eyes off of Sanji.”

“Calm down, Mr. Roronoa.” Law said. “Unfortunately, I can’t do just that. I won’t back down.” That was all it took before Zoro left the overly amused Law in the restaurant.

The next day, Zoro made sure to warn Sanji about Law’s intentions and the blond promised to never see Law again or even contact him. He even promised his loyalty and love towards Zoro in the sexiest way as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this war start in the first place? Who should be blamed?

* * *

Sanji was pacing back and forth in the living room while Zoro was taking a shower. The blond was furiously flumbing through his phone just to get through the number he was calling.

“Pick up the fucking phone, you asshole!” Sanji whispered under his breath.

After a few more tries, Sanji couldn’t still get through, so he decided to call the person’s work place.

“Hello. This is Grand Line Hospital, how may I help you?” A woman asked on the other line.

“May I speak to Dr. Trafalgar? I have some urgent business with him.” Sanji answered through gritted teeth. He was doing his best not to be rude to the woman who might have been one of the hopsital’s nurses.

After a few minutes of listening to the background noise, a calm and familiar voice was heard.

“Dr. Trafalgar spea—” The other man’s speech was cut off by Sanji’s cold cursing.

“What the fuck did you do? How am I going to meet you now that you angered Zoro? Are you even thinking?” The blond said in a low yet cold voice. He needed to keep his voice low for Zoro would not hear him. Gods knew what Zoro’s reaction would be. He would probably overthink everything til it came to a point when both of us would get hurt (physically and emotionally) and that’s very unsightly.

“Calm down Sanji. I just said that truth. Is it bad to tell someone the truth?” Law answered. Obviously feigning ignorance to what happened.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Sanji shouted a little too loud for his own good. On the other line, Sanji heard the doctor snicker, clearly showing how amused he was.

“Does Zoro know that you’re talking to me?” Law asked just to somehow shift the subject.

The blond sighed to calm himself. “Of course, he doesn’t you idiot of a doctor! You know full well the possible result of this phone call.”

“Language, Sanji.” The doctor said in a more formal tone. “I’ve got to go now, I have some patients to visit. Just meet me at usual place. 7 in the evening. Bye.” The blond was left speechless, leaving him no choice but to meet the man at the said time and location.

He put back his phone in his pocket and headed straight to the kitchen. He needed to do something to keep his nerves in check.

He took the canister of dried tea leaves out of the overhead cabinet when he heard Zoro’s heavy footsteps approaching his way.

He looked up and smiled at the other man.

“What took you so long? I got worried, I wondered if you suddenly became a real moss.” Sanji asked as he prepared Zoro’s tea.

“Nah. I just had a hard time finding clean clothes to wear.” The green-haired man answered.

“That’s why I’m telling you to not let your dirty clothes pile up. You’re so stubborn.” The blond said as he approached his boyfriend with cups of tea in hand.

He put the cups down the table and volunteered to dry Zoro’s hair.

“Hey, will you stay the night?” Zoro asked out of the blue.

“No. I can’t. I’ve got things to do for school, so yeah. Sorry.”

“I see.”

* * *

 

“You’re late.” The blond said as Law sat down in front of him.

“Impatient as always. Won’t you offer me something first before nagging? Be more gentle with me.” The doctor said as he scanned the menu that was handed to him.

“How could I? You knew full well that I’ve got lots of things in hand with all this stuff going on then you just—“

“Sanji, calm down. I told you, I was just telling the truth. I love you and you know that. However, my love is more like a brotherly love rather than romantic love. Zoro was just thinking too hard.”

“And whose fault is it?”

“I’m innocent.” Law said coolly.

“Whatever. What shall I do now? I can’t tell Zoro the reason behind our meetings and more importantly I cannot let you meet him again. He’ll just become more suspici—“ Sanji cut off his own words as he saw Zoro glaring at him outside the restaurant. The blond stood up and was about to talk to Zoro when the other man’s glaring eyes turned sad.

The blond froze and just like that, Zoro left.


	4. The start of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! As always, I’m too lazy and unmotivated/uninspired to continue this fic. My Muse left me. Anyways, this fic runs longer than expected.

Sanji was dumbstruck. He stood still whilst his mind raced to one hundred different directions. Most of which was about the best way to deal with his current situation; whether to run after Zoro and explain himself or let the other man cool his head for a while. In most cases, Sanji would probably talk it out to Zoro even before he gets the wrong idea. However, this was not the time when he should do just that. Doing so would only spoil everything that the blond had planned, putting all the efforts and money he invested to waste.

 _“-ji. Sanji.”_ Law said; touching Sanji’s hand softly to wake him from his reverie.

 _“Huh? Ah- what?”_ Sanji questioned. Clearly perplexed and overthinking.

 _“Goodness. I was asking you if you would follow him.”_ The black-haired man asked. He might’ve seen Zoro too. Well, who wouldn’t? Aside from his outrageous and unruly mop, everyone must have also noticed him when Sanji abruptly stood up; almost knocking his cutlery off of the table.

 _“Ahm— I better follow him.”_ The blonde said before rushing out of the establishment without listening to Law’s response.

The grin on Law’s face clearly shows how amused he was. He was enjoying all the drama he’d seen. Why not? Every time Law sees the different sides of Sanji, he only wanted to be more possessive of him. He wanted to take him back.

* * *

_Present day_

3:00 am. Zoro always wake up at 3, it’s when he finds time to meditate and stretch some muscles. However, he woke up today because of a different reason. He woke up because of a loud banging on his door.

 _“What the fuck! Who the hell dare to bother me at this time of day?”_ The green-haired man asked himself. Still sleepy, Zoro groggily walked out of his room to see the fucking crasher. With every unsteady step, the green-haired man lazily wiped off the

As soon as he laid eyes at the person on the other side of the door, all his senses became awake and alert.

 _“Why is Sanji here? What’s he doing at this late hour in front of my house? Is he purposely doing this to make me angry? No. Maybe there’s an emergency.”_ Zoro’s was totally confused as to why Sanji was here. However, as he observed the other man’s actions, it’s pretty clear that he was intoxicated more than he could handle.

His eyes were bleary and red. Even his face was also beet red. No. not just his face, every bit of his exposed skin was red. I’m surprised that he could still walk up to here

The green-haired man opened the door and quickly let his lover in.

_“Are you sane? What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to wake everyone up from their peaceful slumber you idiot?!”_

The blond looked at him, his eyes were still unfocused, but for some reason he seemed like he was about to bawl out. Whatever the case was, Zoro had to sober him up.

The green-haired man guided his lover to a couch and quickly made a run to the kitchen to give Sanji a glass of water.

After giving the blond his fill, Zoro then, went to the restroom to fetch a damp towel.

Zoro was all too familiar with this stuff that he knew just what the blond needed. It somehow reminded him of the Sanji he met after he broke up with Law.

* * *

_Just a few months ago..._

The night was cold and peaceful. A perfect time for a jog or a stroll or anything that would lessen the tensions on his muscles. The green haired-man quickly put on his dark green hooded jacket over his shirt and his running shoes.

Everything was as expected; peaceful and calm, until he saw a silhouette of a man leaning over the railings of the bridge. As a car passed by, a flash of light illuminated the man’s physique. He was slender, tall, and masculine in the most graceful way. The green-haired man decided to ignore the man because he did nit give a fuck and he was not gay to be eyeing a man. Sure, as a fighter, he could tell at first glance if a person was into any sports or physical activity, and it stopped there. He shouldn’t be thinking about how slim, fit, and sexy the other man was. That’s absurd.

Zoro jogged on. As he passed by, he heard the other man threw up. At least he had the decency to feed the hungry fishes in the river below. It was all fine, Zoro passed him with no problem at all. Well, that was what he thought. Looking at his peripheral vision, Zoro saw the other man leaned in dangerously at the railing. Zoro stopped on his track just five steps away from the other man.

Strangely, the man was not vomiting anymore. He seemed like he was desperately reaching for something. His left hand was stretched downward while his right hand was gripping the rusty railings of the bridge.

Zoro tried to lean in and see what the other man was reaching for and his brows instantly furrowed. Out in the dark, a half-spent piece of cigar glimmered.

 _“Is he that desperate for a drag to even waste his time for?”_ The green-haired man thought.

He stared at the man again, who surprisingly turned out to be blond and overly drunk, and unconsciously waited for what was about to happen.

For fuck’s sake, Zoro shouldn’t be wasting his time beside a stranger. But, maybe, just maybe, Zoro was somehow drawn to this man. There was something about him that was pulling Zoro closer. Probably, it was just because the other man was currently on his tip toe and was about to fall off the bridge with just a single faulty move.

But then again, Zoro should mind his own business. This wasn’t like him at all. He did not care for anyone besides his closest friends and family. After all, he was not like those people who pretentiously helped other who they claimed to be unfortunate, but then judged them for being unfortunate.

Alarmingly, the said blond thought that it was better for him to fully throw himself off of the bridge just to salvage a now spent piece of death stick.

As the man’s feet lost contact to the ground, Zoro’s reflexes flared up and he quickly grabbed the bastard and hauled him to the pavement.

The man was too stunned to talk, his mouth hung open while his eyes or rather his visible eye scanned Zoro’s facial features for any trace of familiarity.

The blond raised his left hand and ran it through the stranger’s course green hair.

_“Hehe! Do you grow grass for a living? There’s some on your head.”_

Slowly, the blond’s eyes grew heavy and right before he lost consciousness he muttered _“It’s soft.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups are always painful. It wrecks and hurts people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going way too far. It shouldn't be this long. I want to finish this fic or it may be left on hiatus. Ugh. Just like the others.

“Ugh. What’s that foul smell?” Sanji mumbled as he squeezed in further under the blanket. “Tch— cold.” He added.

Then, all at once, all his senses came alive as he smelled the all too familiar scent of burnt food. Instinctively, he threw himself off of the bed and dashed to the door.

The scent was coming a few paced away from the room he left. Slowly, bits and pieces of the house’s interior sank in. This house was a dumpster.

A worn out green sofa sat in the middle of the living room. It was covered with what seemed to be used clothes and on the wooden center table in front of it laid a half read sports magazines and leftover food.

On Sanji’s right, where the hallway led to what seemed to be a kitchen, hung different pictures and certificates. The blond walked towards the pictures and studied each one of it. The pictures were rather ordinary. In one picture, a beautiful red-haired lady with a very eye-catching bosom smiled widely as her arms rested on two men. The man on the right was wearing a straw hat with a red lining as smiled from ear to ear. While the other man on the left was wearing a deep green bandana and was looking smug and proud.

The blond moved on to the next picture which was probably taken on the same day. On it, the man wearing the bandana smiled widely as he held two swords, each of which was both beautiful and deadly. The picture might be taken after a competition and the man on it was surely the owner of the house for he appeared in some other pictures hanging on the wall.

The blond then decided to show his face to the other man to properly thank him for letting him stay for the night and perhaps also ask him for the reasons why he was at the man’s house.

The blond took a few silent steps towards the kitchen and was welcomed with a very friendly knife pointed at his neck. If Sanji was panicky, he most likely to be leafing away right now. However, that was never the case. Even with a knife just a hair away from his life, the blond managed to remain calm and composed. His stance straight and relax, while his hands rested in his pockets.

When the other man recognized him, he slowly yet cautiously brought the sharp knife to his side.

Going back to his previous task the green-haired man said, “Good. You’re awake. I was about to wake you up.”

The blond walked behind the counter to confirm his suspicion. Sitting on a pan were strips of bacon that were halfway to being coal, while the eggs on the other pan were almost swimming in oil.

How could someone destroy a very simple dish? How was putting strips of bacon on a heated pan and letting it sizzle on its own oil so difficult? Or even frying eggs?

The ridiculousness of the situation made the blond both agitated and amused.

In front of him, the green-haired man laid out plates and signaled him to place it on the small table facing the window.

Outside, the sun was already beaming with radiance and from the looks of it, it probably had risen a few hours ago while Sanji was in his drunken slumber. The birds and forest animals on the other side of the window were already actively looking for a prey to make it through the day. Even the trees were bustling with energy as they swing their branches whenever the wind blows. Just the right spring morning. It’s almost as if every single thing was in their respective places like nothing was wrong. As if waking up on a stranger’s bed and having breakfast with him were all ordinary.

Sanji perfectly laid out the plates and other cutlery on the table and silently waited for the other man to serve the food. It’s a bit weird to say it, but Sanji felt VERY comfortable with the stranger’s presence.

The two men ate breakfast silently, nothing was heard except for the sound of metal against ceramic wares, and the occasional “how was the food?” and “sorry, I burned it.” comment from the other man who introduced himself as Zoro.

  
Somehow, Sanji only grunted and nod at Zoro’s words. Having someone to eat with Zoro was something Sanji rarely did. I mean, most often, Sanji eat alone. He always lets everyone eat ahead of him to make sure that everyone gets to eat properly. He never lets anyone get hungry, not when he himself almost starved to death. Just thinking about it made him hungry.

At the end of breakfast, Sanji thanked Zoro for the food and as a courtesy, he stood up and brought the plates to the sink.

“I’ll wash.” He stated even before the other man rejected his offer.

“Do what you want to do,” Zoro answered back. Then, he stood beside Sanji to help dry the dishes and put it on the dish rack.

There was silence. Now, this is the kind of silence that made Sanji wary. He knew that he needed to start talking and ask Zoro about what happened.

“Zoro,” Sanji said as he handed the clean plate to the other man. “Ahmm— honestly, I didn’t know what happened, but I want to thank you for letting me stay the night and even feeding me.”

Zoro laughed. A mocking and amused laugh. “I knew you wouldn’t remember a thing. If you couldn’t handle your booze, you better stay at home and drink rather than causing inconvenience to other people.” The green-haired man said as he put away the last plate. He then turned around to face Sanji and added: “Are you some kind of idiotic suicidal fucker coz if you were, you better leave my house now and stop dragging me into this mess.”

The words left Sanji open-mouthed and angry.

“What the fuck? And here I was trying to be decent to you! You fucker should remember that I never intended to drag you into this. It was you who butted your mossy head into my damn own business!” Sanji shouted. All his previous attempts to be formal and friendly flew out of the window.

“What? So, you are telling me that I should have left you hanging on a bridge coz if you do I will gladly throw you off without effort!” The moss head retorted. All his blood seemed to run to his head, making his neck veins popped up. Now, he's regretting ever helping this shitty suicidal bastard.

“I should have just jogged on. Tch- this ungrateful fucker.” The green-haired man murmured

“Right! You should have! Don’t your parents tell you not to butt in your nose in other people’s business!?”

“Ugh. Look how much I’m regretting helping you. I’ll sure to remember not to help bastards like you! Now, if you are done, scram!” Zoro shouted as he stormed off to the adjacent room with a loud thud on the door.

Sanji was left alone in the kitchen; apart from his own breathing, there was silence. Sanji intended to apologize to Zoro, but he was too ashamed and too angry, not at Zoro but at his own self. How did it turn out like this? Why did Sanji let himself be this illogical? He was not like this. Calm and composed, that’s what he was like. Not like this pathetic piece of irrational shit. Who did I become?

Sanji felt too guilty for acting so stubborn that he promised himself to somehow do something for the other man. Before leaving the house, the blond rummaged through the kitchen for ingredients. Maybe even on his own way, Sanji could pay him back.

On the counter, he laid the potatoes, carrots, beef chunks, and condiments he got. He planned to make a beef stew enough for the man to eat until the next day. Meat would probably be good to give him more energy. Protein would also be good for his muscles. Sanji just hoped that the other man wouldn’t be angry at him for using his stocks.

While preparing food, Sanji heard a distinct loud sound coming from the other room. It made him wonder if Zoro was throwing tantrums by literally throwing things. The blond stopped himself from peeking at the adjacent room for it would only cause more trouble. Whatever. He would still have to face the other man later to tell him to eat the food for lunch and keep the remaining for his other meals. Sighing loudly, Sanji quickly finished his task at hand and made his way to the adjacent room.

Sanji cautiously knocked three times to let his presence be known before speaking. “I barged into your kitchen and prepared you some food. Please eat it. I a—“

Whatever the blond was supposed to say, he was cut off by the sudden opening of the door. A sweaty and sour looking marimo faced him.

“I thought you went home,” Zoro stated with a cold voice.

“I am about to. I’m just here to let you know that there’s food in the kitchen.” Sanji responded. His hands inside his pockets as he stood up straight or rather coolly in front of the disheveled swordsman.

“Well, I know now. Go on and leave.” Sanji made face at the man’s words. Clearly, this man was as stubborn as Sanji. He never failed to make Sanji’s blood boil with anger.

“What?” Zoro questioned him like an innocent child. “Are you waiting for a ‘thank you’ from me? Why shall I? It’s my kitchen after all.”

Sanji tried hard to stop himself from kicking the arrogant man on the face to get rid of that smug look on his face. And so, to finish this talk without drawing blood, Sanji turned his back and took the pack of cigarettes from his left pocket. He took a death stick and put it between his teeth before he said, “Thank you, marimo.”


End file.
